Memory
by Sivan73
Summary: Aku tahu,, seberapa jauhpun aku berusaha pergi darimu, pada akhirnya aku tetap akan kembali lagi padamu./ Uchiha Sakura. orang orang mengatakan hidupnya sempurna. semua terasa berubah sejak bodyguard baru hadir dalam hidupnya. /Apa Sasuke nee san cemburu?/aku tak peduli siapapun kau, jika itu memang kau, maka aku berjaji akan menjauhimu./newbie/ selamat membaca


Aku tahu,, seberapa jauhpun aku berusaha pergi darimu, aku tetap akan kembali lagi padamu. Karena pada akhirnya kau selalu bisa membuatku kembali padamu./ Sakura sudah terbiasa hidup dengan para pengawal pribadi yang menjaganya. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seorang bodyguard baru yang mulai mengganggu pikiranya. /Apa Sasuke nee san cemburu?/ kau benar benar mirip dengannya./

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, ralat -Uchiha Sakura-, musisi muda berbakat berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang mempunyai nasib nyaris sempurna. Diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya nan terhormat yang memperlakukannya melebihi anak kandung sendiri. Juga mempunyai dua kakak super tampan yang sangat menyayanginya. Belum lagi wajah dan tubuh indah yang dianugrahkan Tuhan kepadanya, membuat namanya kerap disandingkan dengan pewaris Hyuga corp., Hyuga Hinata sebagai perempuan paling diimpikan oleh banyak kaum lelaki. Semuanya terlihat sempurna, kecuali…

**Memory**

Disclaimer :

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Warning :

OOC, AU, dan kegajean lain.

.

.

Ge

.

.

"Jadi, mana yang kau pilih?"

Tanya pemuda itu datar. Dilihatnya Sakura yang masih tampak kebingungan menentukan gitar mana yang akan ia beli.

"kakak, kurasa ini terlalu berlebihan. Besok itu hanya showcase sederhana dan aku masih punya banyak gitar di rumah yang masih bisa dipakai."

Tolak Sakura halus. Emeraldnya memandang bola mata berwarna hitam kelam milik sang kakak, masih berharap kakaknya tidak berlebihan dalam memanjakannya. Sasuke Uchiha yang bahkan rela meninggalkan rapat perusahaan demi membelikan Sakura gitar yang akan dipakainya di showcase besok.

"Jangan membantah. Aku tak suka penolakan." Ujar Sasuke dingin. "cepat pilih, lalu kita pulang." Lanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ada perasaan lelah setelah seharian ini pergi bersama Sasuke. Tangan kanannya masih memegang gitar yang dibelikan Sasuke siang tadi. Ada perasaan senang yang dirasakan Sakura saat mengingat kepedulian Sasuke padanya. Selalu begini, meski dari luar Sasuke tampak dingin pada siapapun, tapi kalau itu menyangkut tentang Sakura pasti ia akan memberi perhatian lebih. Berfikir bahwa Sasuke menyayanginya itu sudah cukup. Ia tak mau mengharap lebih, meskipun dalam hatinya Sakura mengakui kalau ia pernah mencintai Sasuke, kakak tirinya sendiri.

Lamunan Sakura terhenti seketika ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura malas. Tak biasanya malam malam begini ada yang berani mengganggunya.

"maaf mengganggu nona, anda ditunggu tuan besar di ruangannya." Jawab pelayan di balik pintu dengan sopan.

Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak. Tak biasanya pula ayahnya memanggilnya malam malam begini. Pasti ada sesuatu hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

"baiklah, aku akan segera kesana." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya. Udara dingin mulai menusuk tulang sang gadis merah jambu ini. Maklum saja, di mansion uchiha yang sebesar ini, hanya mau ke ruangan ayahnya saja ia harus berjalan cukup jauh melewati halaman yang menghubungkan rumah induk dengan ruangan ayahnya.

"Apa?"

Sakura tampak terkejut mendengar penuturan dari ayahnya. Emeraldnya memandang lurus pemuda yang berada tepat di samping ayahnya. Rambut kuning acak acakan yang tampak mencolok di mata Sakura. Pemuda itu seperti tak memiliki semangat hidup. Wajahnya yang datar dan senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan membuat Sakura tak percaya kalau orang ini yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadinya.

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat Sakura.

"kurasa dialah yang paling cocok untuk menjadi pengawalmu saat ini Sakura." Ujar Fugaku.

"belakangan ini kondisinya semakin menghawatirkan. Lagipula ia adalah pengawal terbaik yang dimiliki Kakashi saat ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak kakashi saja yang mengawalku?" jawab Sakura memalingkan muka mendapati tatapan dari calon pengawalnya itu. Entah mengapa menatap pemuda bermata biru itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti anak kecil Sakura. Terima saja perintah ayahmu ini. Lagian tidak ada yang salah juga dengan dia." Jawab Fugaku sekenanya. Sakura memang keras kepala. Tapi kalau ayahnya sudah berucap, ia pasti tak berani membantah.

Tentu tidak ada yang salah dengan keputusan ayahnya. Tapi, melihat tubuh atletis dan wajah tampan yang dimilikinya, apa tidak sebaiknya dia mendaftar sebagai artis saja, pasti penghasilanya juga jauh lebih banyak disbanding hanya menjadi pengawal pribadi. Cibir sakura dalam hati.

"oh ya. Mulai sekarang, dia akan tinggal di mansionmu. Karena ini perintah khusus dariku. Kamarnya berada di lantai bawah tepat di bawah kamarmu. Jadi kalau ada apa apa kau bisa langsung menghubunginya."

Sakura hanya diam tak merespon. baginya terlalu aneh karena tiba tiba ayahnya mengganti kakashi dengan pemuda jabrik ini. Belum lagi hak istimewa yang diberikan ayahnya untuk mengawasi Sakura selama 24 jam penuh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai ia harus mendapatkan pengawalan seketat ini?

.

.

.

Ge

.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura basa basi. Jujur, Ia tak pernah suka dengan suasana canggung seperti ini.

Rencananya hari ini ia akan mengadakan showcase bersama teman teman kampusnya. Beberapa hari ini biasanya ia yang menyetir sendiri mobilnya karena Kakashi dipindah tugaskan oleh ayahnya menjadi asisten pribadi kakak tertuanya, Uchiha Itachi. Tapi karena sekarang sudah ada pengganti kakashi, dengan terpaksa ia harus ditemani pemuda jabrik yang belum dikenalnya ini.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas pada tuannya, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum misterius.

"Uzumaki… namaku Uzumaki Menma." Jawabnya singkat. Mata birunya masih memandang lurus ke jalan di depan.

"Uzumaki Menma ya… sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya." Sakura tampak seperti sedang berfikir. Menma mulai meliriknya. Tampak ingin tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Sakura selanjutnya

"ahh, aku tahu.. namamu itu mengingatkanku pada isian ramen. Lucu sekali. Apa keluargamu penggemar ramen?" kata sakura sambil tertawa, bermaksud mengajak bercanda Menma. Tapi yang diajak bicara malah seperti tampak tak suka.

"Yah, itu memang namaku, tapi bercandamu itu tidak lucu."

Jawaban singkat yang sukses menohok Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Menma sama sekali tak memiliki selera humor.

"oke,.. maaf, kupikir kau memiliki selera humor. Ternyata…" sindir Sakura ketus. Sebenarnya, orang macam apa yang ada disebelahnya sekarang ini. Baru mengajaknya bicara beberapa kalimat saja sudah membuat dirinya naik darah.

Menma tersenyum sinis. "maaf juga, kurasa aku juga tidak cocok bercanda dengan gadis sepertimu."

"Gadis seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"ah sudahlah. Aku malas bicara denganmu." Jawab Menma ketus.

Hal yang tak disadari Sakura kalau Menma sempat tersenyum melihat Sakura yang jadi badmood akibat ulahnya.

.

.

.

.

Yeay,  
akhirnya, ..*senyum senyum gaje

Ok, ini fanfic pertama saya. Kalau ada yang keracunan apa sakit mata karena tulisan saya ini saya mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya.*krik krik*. Soal ide, saya sebenarnya dapet dari kisahnya obirin. Bingung kan? Apa hubungannya coba. Hahaha * ketawa nista. Kalo ada kesamaan ide atau apapun saya minta maaf karena idenya emang pasaran T_T

Oke daripada saya banyak ngemeng, kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran atau review apapun saya terima dan pasti akan sangat berterimakasih karena saya pengen belajar untuk nulis yang lebih baik lagi…

Sekian

Ped


End file.
